Revenge comes with a price Version 1
by Andysaurus
Summary: This is based on Season 7 to come. Under great stress Emma, on entering Storybrook and in the confruntation with Lilith, could access magic. Think how much Billy has suffered and how much he has lost. So, if he escapes Baragan's ambush in the lift and fails in his citizens arrest, he will have to run as far as he can, with Costelo's cash, to escape Sullivan and the corrupt Fed's.
1. Hyperion Heights - Roni's

Billy looked around the bar and finally sat down at a table. Not a classy joint, but definitely not gutter class either. The dark haired woman in charge looked pretty no nonsense, so it was probably safe to stay. A waitress asked him what he wanted and he ordered a simple meal; he wanted the last of the cash, drawn from one of Costello's bank accounts a week ago, to last. Why in Hell were the account cards now out of date? One moment he had been hitch hiking along the road to Seattle, the next enveloped in purple fog, and the next he was in this town. He had bought a paper, and found the date 18 years out! He sensed that getting replacement cards might be a problem, on the other hand, if he really had jumped 18 years, would anyone remember him back in Boston? Was this all a bad dream?

There was odd man at the bar who seemed friendly with the proprietor, a one handed guy who had the aura of a cop when he was with other customers; someone to be wary of. There was also a young man who seemed quite familiar with her too, a relative? Then the cop went out to the men's room, and a heavy guy who had been in the shadows came forward and started a conversation with the woman. Soon the dark haired woman was in an altercation with the heavy guy who reminded Billy too much of the late and unlamented Mr French. He instinctively felt anger towards the thug, and memories of everything that he had lost, and why, returned. The talking turned abusive. This angered Billy, and it might also prove a chance to make friends, he really needed a break. The other man / relative? started arguing and Billy recognised that a fight was about to start, one that the young man would not win. The loathing that he had always had for French, most of Costello's gang and Sullivan enveloped Billy.

"Hey bum, take your noisy sodding argument elsewhere, and don't talk like that to a lady" Billy shouted.

"Who says so?" the thug snarled back.

"Me". Billy stood up as the man came at him.

Enveloped in rage, Billy not only pushed at the rushing thug with his hand, by also "with his mind". Instead of the thug just being halted as Billy had intended prior to throwing a punch, the thug was thrown violently backwards and across the room.

Billy was as shocked as everyone else. The thug gradually got up and was pulling a gun, or a knife; this was definitely what Billy had not wanted. However, the woman had recovered her composure. She hissed at Billy "Mister, rage, emotions allow what you just did. Do it again, feeling like you did; just use your arm to guide your mind".

Billy didn't understand, yet it made sense. He thought of Sullivan telling him that he had erased his police employment record and Dignam's betrayal. The rage returned, then he let fly with his mind accompanied by a pushing gesture.

The thug jerked back against the wall, pinned. It was just like something from Star Wars - did Jedi powers really exist? The woman then said "Now disarm him. Use your hands as a guide and think about nice things to fine tune your rage". Billy started to disarm the thug, but it was tiring and he didn't know how to really go about it. Then the cop came back in.

The woman shouted to the cop, "Rogers, that thug is armed, he threated me and Henry. She turned to Billy and whispered "Mister, we need to talk".

Quarter of an hour later and the cop, Rogers had taken the thug away. The woman, along with Henry, came to Billy and introduced herself.

"I'm Roni, and this is ... my son, Henry. You've never done that before, have you?".

"Have you used Jedi powers before?" countered Billy evasively.

"She smiled, "Jedi?, never mind. Before you did that I would have said no, but, somehow, you ... jogged my memory, and the answer is yes. But it creates another question - how did you manage it? Since then I've been trying to do it and getting no where".

Henry counted with "Telekinesis is a mind power, but it needs, err, what astronomers call Dark Energy to do it; others call it magic. On this world that energy is hard to tap, it need extreme methods - and you did it!".

Billy thought about the implications and cautiously replied "There is a corrupt cop who took everything from me, including my identity and my job when he got my Captain murdered, among other things. Can you explain how a week ago, I was in the middle of nowhere on the edge of Seattle, then there was a purple fog, and I found myself here, but 18 years in the future?".

Roni commented "I've got an idea or two that would fit. I know what the fog was - a manifestation of this ... Dark Energy, Magic. It's sounds like ... The Dark Curse!".

"Dark Curse? But why?" asked Billy.

Roni glanced at the clock, "Look" she said impatiently, "you evidently know how to use your hands, and clearly you can tap the hidden magic in this world, somehow. I'm guessing that you are looking for a place to flop down. Looks like I could use some muscle now when the bar is open - free board and meals. OK?".

"OK, and can you train me, in ... magic?


	2. Above Roni's, one month later

A month later and Billy had progressed, somewhat. He had found a little security work at the local school, and learned to access it's library computers. Now he reviewed the situation as he rested with a drink in his attic squat above Roni's.

Whenever he performed some new act of magic or psi powers, whatever, it seemed to jog the memories of Roni - Regina, Henry and Rogers - ?, who had stumbled in on one of his psicokinesis sessions. Rogers had been startled - he had remembered being attacked by a fireball thrown by The Dark One, who he also remembered as a Crocodile! Henry then remembered that Rogers had another name - Hook or Killian Jones. That was truly weird. Still Regina had then been able to school him in pyrokinesis and cryokinesis, though only after a lucky break caused him to move the heat in the water elsewhere.

Still, it was all useful, if limited. He reviewed what he could usefully do :

 **1.** Throw, pin down, or disarm an opponent. But the mental cost was immense. Useful option, use the psychokinesis to reinforce his fists and become The Thing, or Darth Vader if he went for the throat.

 **2.** Unlock a lock, although that needed more practice, and he needed to know how the lock worked.

 **3.** Throw a (small) fireball, except that it just wasn't worth the effort. Still, he could now burn on contact, and start or douse, a small fire.

 **4.** Freeze a lock solid - possibly very useful. And as metal becomes brittle when cooled, when combined with his psychokinesis, he could probably even smash a safe lock, though it would be a real effort.

 **5.** Electrokinesis, well he had had some luck on his own with trying that. So far all he could do was short out the lights, and make a little of what an internet page said was Ball Lightening.

What else was possible he wondered. And what was this place hiding? He needed to learn as much as he could without getting too deeply involved, although getting to know the cop Rogers was to his advantage. They all seemed happy to keep Billy's unfolding abilities secret, just as he was happy to keep theirs. He also sensed a background threat, as did Henry. The local big thugs either belonged to the local property company, controlled by a real Bitch, or some guy who Rogers/Jones/Hook had a deep and unyielding fear and loathing of.

The property company seemed hostile to all the small people and businesses, while the local Mr Big was very much an unknown, although he was unexpectedly friendly towards Henry. That made Billy suspect that he too might be hiding something, but was it a good idea to try and unlock it? It might be worth the risk. He needed all the help, or knowledge he could get. The Costello stash should still be safe back in Boston, and Rogers was going to help him get information on Sullivan, in return for what Billy knew about Sullivan.

And Maddy? He sighed. Unless he could go back in time that was a no no. As he looked into his glass he thought of her and all the happy times he had had with her. That long ago happiness enveloped him, and as he pictured her the glass he was looking at warped and changed. He was now looking down a far tunnel at a woman who he realised was an older version of Maddy, at a man who was an older version of himself, and at a young boy - His Son! That revelation broke the contact. But he had seen the truth.

He needed to talk to Regina about crystal gazing.


	3. Curse ended, on the Boston North highway

As Billy drove away from Boston in his recently bought, nearly new, smallish motor home, he felt elated. And it was not just due to wearing his nice shiny 3 piece business suit and hat disguise.

First the call that he had paid on Dignum, aided by his crude "home made" crystal scrying ball, had gone well. Allowing for the fact that Dignum was only borderline sane at the best of times, Dignum was actually apologetic at not being there for Billy. Obviously Brown had screwed up. Billy could barely believe that Brown was corrupt, but Billy had never rated him in the sharpness stakes either. Who was that cop? who had tried to kill him after the lift doors opened. Only the fact that Sullivan was in the way had saved him. The cop? had clearly wanted him dead but had not wanted to hit Sullivan. Dignum had suggested that he was a side kick of Sullivan's called Barragan. That name had rung a bell somewhere. In the mean time, Dignum would try to keep track on the high flying Sullivan, and Staff Sergeant Barrgan.

And that made Billy think about his visit to Maddy and His son. It had gone well. Maddy had explained that she had not sent the letter he had entrusted with her because of the break-up with her fiancee, caused by learning of the contents of the package Billy had sent to Sullivan. The realisation that Sullivan had been going to marry Maddy had done more than just make Billy's blood boil - it had caused a major power outage, and all manner of electro pyro phenomena. Billy had had to calm Maddy and Little Billy down and come clean about his abilities and his involvement with Sullivan. It also created a possible problem. Because he had been given a potion to make Sullivan's life a living hell, there was no need to kill Sullivan. Now, because of Maddy, killing Sullivan for any reason was an impossibility.

He checked the speed gauge. He didn't want to be stopped by the road cops. His licence was a forgery, made in Halcyon Heights after he had temporarily "extracted" a real Washington car licence from a car, and with Regina's advice, used it as a template to convert ink, paper and plastic into a new one with his face on. While it would hold up to temporary scrutiny, eventually the cops would discover that a duplicate identity was involved, and he did not want them to link that to his motor home, which was filled with Costello's documents for study safely outside Boston.

Eventually he noticed a motel on the right. The next right hand turning should take him to the hidden Storybrook. Then he would see if he needed to use the copy of the Ice Queen's Scroll that he had been given, to gain entry. All being well, he would shack up in Granny's B & B and then buy or rent a home from the town's "pawnbroker". He might also have to consider buying extra transport for simple commuting.

Then he would start work untangling Costello's documents and recordings.


	4. Two months later, Boston Police HQ Jail

It was an outrage. That he, Lieutenant Captain Sullivan, should be humiliated in this way, by mere slander! As he fumed, he began to consider the events of the previous day. Unfortunately that bum Costigan was still free after over a year. Costigan had claimed to have evidence from Costello's lawyers. Of cause there was that damn recording, though he could easily claim it to be a fake.

However, the attack looked well planned, with evidence about himself, Barrigan, and others including FBI agents sent to all of the Boston police captains. The clincher appeared to be the media interview, which he had not seen. Would Costigan have dared to appear in public? His police identity had been killed, although ... Dignam.

Now there was a loose end. Could Dignam be helping Costigan? Why had Dignam been sniffing around the archives? Of cause, Sullivan cursed. Dignam had been Queenan's right hand man. Costigan had tried to get his help. He had to know about Costigan, in fact he had probably helped to recruit him. Dignum would know where any additional evidence about Costigan's police identity would be. And evidence and witnesses about the fake charges dumped on Costigan. He should have kept Dignum under observation after Costigan went on the run, instead of trying to let sleeping dogs lie.

He would have to do some creative thinking to muddy the water, in fact denying that Costigan was a cop might be a bad move. And Costigan could not actually prove that he had deleted Costigan's files anymore than Costegan could prove that he had actually told Costello about Queenan's location. Maybe he could make out that Costigan was unhinged - he had certainly acted that way. Once trapped in the Nut House, Costigan would be easy to buy off, he sighed aloud.

"You think so? More fool you, you two faced faggot".

Alarmed, Sullivan looked through the bars just in time to see Costigan removing the Shadow Ring from his right ring finger. Billy had found it quite easy to enter the jail. The City library had provided the building plans, his scrying glass had allowed him to view inside, while Dignum had got him a blank police id - though he could have forged one as he had forged the driving licence. Even so, it had been easier just to come in through a fire door and then use the Shadow Ring to hide in the less well lit parts of the jail, after shorting out some of the lighting.

Before Sullivan could say anything, Billy raised his hand. Sullivan felt that he was choking.

Billy snarled "You can say whatever you want. Your friends down the corridor don't matter. You are going to pay, for everything. I have something here that will haunt you for the rest of your life. A curse that will last until all that you took from me is returned, my identity, my pay, and Captain Queenan". Billy now chose his final words with care "Until you admit to what you told Costello about police operations, and about whatever you told Costello about Queenan's location, the curse will hold. The curse is that whenever you look into a mirror you will not see me, you will see either Queenan's lifeless body until you confess to your involvement in his murder, otherwise you will see me".

Sullivan's throat was then released from the vice like grip. Billy had taken a vial from a pocket. He opened the vial and blew into it - then it glowed! Guided by Billy's left hand, the vial floated into the air, and then floated through the bars towards Sullivan. Billy's right had gestured and Sullivan's mouth was forced open. The vial moved to Sullivan's mouth and the contents flowed down Sullivan's throat! Sullivan felt an electric sensation throughout his body.

Billy could not resist one more aside "Fortunately for you Maddylane still loves you, so I can't kill you even if I wanted to. Maddy is going to marry me, and our son is going to have a better father than you will ever be". Sullivan was quite speechless at that.

Billy continued "That's all for now. See you at the trial".

Finally Billy remarked, "Now I have to curse your slimy friend Barragan next door".


	5. Fifteen years later, Boston Police HQ

The Chief of Detectives greeted Lieutenant Costigan as he came into the back office. As usual when a lengthy office meeting was needed, Costigan wore a 3 piece business suit with the air of a businessman complaining about corrupt federal tax collectors. Of cause most of the older cops now knew or suspected that Costigan was still an undercover cop, the important thing was that non of the new ones did.

The Chief handed Costigan a set of reports, "Look into these will you. No urgency, just drop your reports at the usual place. Three issues. One, you have to drop most of your field work now. I need you in uniform again. I know that being behind a desk supporting undercover operations is not what you want, but it has to be this way. You are the best for the job and Times Are A-Changing".

Billy nodded, he had been expecting this for the last year.

"Second, Sullivan is ready for promotion".

Billy said nothing, while the lights flickered. "Damn power company again" said The Chief. Sullivan had made a good job of confessing and had only got a light sentence; eventually he had been able to crawl back into the Police Force as a basic cop. Barrigan had proved to be so low grade that he too had managed to continue as a uniformed cop after a couple of years in jail. No-one trusted either of them. Finally Billy replied "Take advantage of him and Barrigan, let them go on the take - but on a short leash".

"OK," grunted The Chief, "much as it turns my stomach. Their wives are as bad as they are".

"Which is why we can make use of them, but only if they are kept on a short leash" replied Billy.

"Yeah", sighed The Chief, "And Third. There is some wako occult group meting in one of the city facilities. I want it checked out. I heard that your daughter was seen with them".

"Sure" Billy answered, "She's that age; fancies herself as The Wicked Which of the West". Billy did not mention that he had been trying to give his children weekend instruction in Storybrook, now that it's curse had just been lifted.

Billy continued "It's ok. My younger son keeps her company, he's still that sort of age too, with a small interest in psychology. My older boy keeps an eye on them. Gets him away from his scientific studies - he wants to train as an astronomer or astrobiologist".

Pausing, Billy continued "Seems that there are some hard scientists who think that psychic phenomena exist and can be explained rationally, so I want the kids to develop their critical faculties. This group are just a load of harmless cranks. The only danger is drugs. However, I heard whispers that there might be a criminal move afoot to take control of such crank groups so I'm keeping an eye on it, I've also asked Maddy to officially advise me". Billy did not mention that the group was a cover for children with real psi ability, and that the danger might be real.

"Ok" said The Chief "But starting next week you are back in uniform, Lieutenant. You can use this as your office".

"Yes Chief" Billy replied.


End file.
